Insomnia
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Kageyama vient de mourir. Sou le choc, Kidou en perd le sommeil. Mais est-ce réellement cela qui l'empêche de dormir? Et Fudou dans tout ça, pourquoi tient-il tant à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Kidou ?


_ ''Kageyama est mort…''_

Kidou n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Cet homme avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, c'était impossible qu'il ait été tué aussi facilement !

Cela l'empêchait de dormir et l'avait amené à venir sur la plage en pleine nuit pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, en vain.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain attachés en queue de cheval frappa le tronc d'un palmier de son poing, ne réussissant qu'à s'écorcher méchamment les phalanges.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'annonce de la mort de Kageyama le mettait dans un état pareil. Il l'avait détesté, haït, exécré même. Mais il l'avait aussi admiré et respecté. Et c'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'il avait put jouer au football et arriver à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour représenter le Japon au FFI.

_ C'est peut-être tout simplement que ça te rend triste.

Kidou sursauta et se retourna.

Un jeune homme était nonchalamment appuyé contre un muret, visiblement là depuis un certain temps. L'unique touffe d'épais cheveux bruns qu'il avait sur le sommet de sa tête s'agita légèrement sous l'effet d'une brise marine. Il avait le même rictus méprisant qu'il adressait à tout le monde, peut-être même plus méprisant encore quand il s'adressait à son plus grand rival, Kidou.

_ Fudou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

_ Je t'ai entendu te lever.

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Fudou haussa les épaules avec nonchalance avant de river ses yeux d'un vert glacé sur les étoiles brillant dans le ciel parfaitement dégagé.

Il sentit Kidou venir s'adosser contre le muret à côté de lui, sans un mot.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans ce lourd silence pendant de longues minutes. C'était d'autant plus étrange que jusque là, il n'avait jamais put passer plus de deux minutes seuls sans chercher à s'étriper.

_ Tu as raison, je crois…

Fudou détourna son regard de la voute céleste, étonné que Kidou lui concède quoi que ce soit.

_ Je n'arriverais jamais à pardonner à Kageyama tout les crimes qu'il a commit mais… Mais ça me rends triste qu'il soit… mort.

C'était la première fois depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle qu'il disait ces mots à voix haute.

_ Et toi, Fudou ?

_ Moi ?! Bon débarra ! Il s'est servi de moi pour ses ambitions, sans prendre en compte mes sentiments ! Il peut aller brûler en enfer !

Kidou resta silencieux quelques instants, choqué autant par les propos de Fudou que par son expression. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle rage, pas même le jour de leur rencontre.

_ ''Prendre en compte tes sentiments'' ? J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses en avoir.

Fudou tourna vivement la tête vers lui et si un regard avait put tuer, Kidou serait mort sur le coup. Mais il y avait autre chose qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

_ Tu veux que je te dise, Kidou ? J'aurais préféré effectivement ne pas en avoir plutôt que d'en ressentir pour un enfoiré dans ton genre !

Le jeune homme brun enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Kidou le regarda s'éloigné, sonné.

Ce que venait de dire Fudou… Il l'avait vraiment bien entendu ?

_oOo_

_Le lendemain, pendant l'entrainement…_

Kidou laissa échapper le ballon que venait de lui envoyer Gouenji. Il regarda la sphère noire et blanche rouler au-delà de la limite du terrain d'un air absent.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête.

La mort de Kageyama…

Les sarcasmes de Fudou…

La mort de Kageyama…

Le regard blessé de Fudou…

La mort de Kageyama…

Les mots de Fudou…

_ Kidou, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme châtain sursauta et se retourna en forçant un sourire à apparaitre sur son visage.

_ Désolé, Gouenji, je… Je réfléchissais à une stratégie pour le prochain match.

Le blond le regarda d'un air septique, de toute façon, même Kidou n'y croyait pas. Gouenji sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Endou qui l'appelait en agitant les bras au dessus de sa tête depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Le visage du jeune homme blond s'illumina d'un sourire et il se hâta de rejoindre son amant, laissant Kidou seul avec le chaos de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, les fixant d'un air absent.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard glacé de Fudou, à quelques mètres de lui, qui le fixait sans ciller. Le même éclat que la veille, celui qui n'était pas de la rage, brillait dans ses yeux.

Le brun se détourna finalement et s'éloigna de son habituelle démarche nonchalante vers le dortoir, ayant visiblement envi de sécher l'entrainement, comme à son habitude.

Kidou se retrouva à le suivre sans même comprendre pourquoi.

Il savait juste qu'il voulait plus que tout faire disparaitre cette lueur des yeux de Fudou.

_oOo_

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'un style japonais traditionnel, Kidou secoua la tête. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide d'avoir suivit Fudou. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi, il devait préparer la stratégie du prochain match contre le Brésil !

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ?

Kidou sursauta et regarda Fudou qui sortait de la cuisine, les bras chargés de nourriture de toute sorte. Le jeune homme brun paraissait être à la fois mal-à-l'aise et profondément agacé.

_ Fudou, je voulais te parler.

Kidou passa d'un pied à l'autre, soutenant néanmoins le regard froid et dénué d'expression que lui lançait son vis-à-vis.

_ Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir dire à un sans cœur comme moi ?

_ Je… Je suis désolé pour avoir dit ça. Vraiment. Je ne le pensais pas. Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments, comme tout le monde ! C'est juste… J'étais tellement secoué… Tu sais… Ma vie aurait été très différente si Kageyama ne m'avait pas trouvé… Je ne serais peut-être même jamais sorti de l'orphelinat, et Haruna non plus… Alors… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit. Pardon.

Fudou haussa un sourcil.

_ Et alors ? Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Je suis passé à autre chose depuis longtemps ! Tu devrais le savoir, je ne suis pas du genre à ressasser pendant des heures.

_ C'est juste… J'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir blessé alors…

Ce que tenait Fudou dans ses bras tomba bruyamment sur le sol quand il empoigna violement Kidou par le col de sa cape écarlate.

_ Je ne le répéterais pas. Personne ne peut me blesser ; et encore moins quelqu'un comme toi.

Il grinça dangereusement des dents mais le coup que Kidou s'attendait à recevoir ne vint pas. A la place, Fudou le repoussa sans ménagement et monta l'escalier, abandonnant sa réserve de nourriture étalée au sol.

Le jeune homme châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'affaissa contre le mur.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à cerner, et encore moins à comprendre, Fudou.

Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé en être capable.

Pourquoi ?

C'était une bonne question à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse.

_oOo_

Kidou quitta une fois de plus sa chambre, cette nuit là, et alla directement vers la plage. C'était le seul endroit où il parvenait à calmer son esprit en ébullition. Et regarder les vagues se briser sur le sable lui faisait momentanément oublier tous ces soucis : le choc causé par la mort de Kageyama, Fudou… Surtout Fudou, finalement.

Pourquoi Fudou l'obsédait-il autant, ces derniers temps ? C'était incompréhensible.

_ Gouenji, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Kidou tourna la tête, intrigué. Il s'approcha d'un bosquet.

Gouenji et Endou étaient là. Le jeune homme blond avait bloqué son amant sur le sol herbeux du bosquet et l'embrassait d'une façon tout sauf innocente.

Endou parvint à libérer sa bouche de l'emprise des lèvres de Gouenji.

_ Gouenji ! Imagine un peu que quelqu'un passe par là !

_ Et alors ? On ne fait rien de mal, que je sache.

_ Mais si on nous regardait… !

_ Alors nous leur montrerions juste ce que sont deux amoureux qui s'embrassent.

Gouenji tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Endou parvint à le repousser.

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Franchement Gouenji, à quoi tu penses ?! Moi je croyais que tu voulais juste qu'on se promène tout les deux, pas qu'on…

_ A quoi je pense ? A toi, Endou. Un peu au football, aussi. Mais surtout à toi. Parce que je t'aime, c'est normal que je n'ai que toi en tête, non ?

Kidou sursauta en entendant ces mots.

Il recula silencieusement, préférant ne pas voir la suite de ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Surtout que cette fois, c'était Endou qui avait sauté au cou de Gouenji pour l'embrasser en réponse à sa déclaration.

Kidou s'éloigna le plus possible et réalisa que ses pas l'avait amené jusqu'au muret où, la veille, il avait croisé Fudou.

Fudou.

Il pensait à lui, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.

C'était son plus grand rival ! Dès leur rencontre, où Fudou avait faillit provoquer sa mort par l'intermédiaire de Sakuma et Genda, le brun avait envahi ses pensées. Mais c'était juste parce qu'il était un très bon stratège !

Kidou s'adossa contre le muret et ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant lentement pour se calmer.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Fudou. Il était juste bouleversé par la mort de Kageyama.

Cet homme qui avait probablement blessé de façon irrémédiable le cœur de Fudou.

Kidou rouvrit les yeux, une vague de rage surgissant en lui rien qu'à cette pensée. Kageyama avait fait tellement de choses mauvaises ! Payer pour les yeux d'une fillette n'était en rien une rédemption comparé à ce qu'il avait infligé à tous ceux avec qui il avait joué.

Fudou en premier.

Kidou se gifla pour se calmer. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête et c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait pied à ce point.

_ Et merde… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_ Aucune idée, mais je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale.

Kidou sursauta tellement fort que son coude heurta le muret, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur.

Il regarda Fudou, qui le fixait d'une expression indéchiffrable, surprit qu'il est put surgir à côté de lui sans attirer son attention.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, tu n'arrive pas à rattraper un ballon pendant l'entrainement, tu t'excuses envers moi, tu pars te balader en pleine nuit, tu parles seul… Je continue ou ça te suffit ?

Le jeune homme à lunette serra les poings. Fudou le scrutait avec attention, comme s'il le passait au rayon X. Et… il aimait qu'il le regarde avec autant d'attention.

Kidou secoua la tête. Non, il n'aimait pas ça. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Fudou.

Non. Non. Non. Et non !

Et de toute façon, Fudou était un garçon, comme lui. Non, cet argument là n'en était pas un, il avait était le premier à encourager Endou et Gouenji quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

_ Dis donc Kidou, tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

_ Hein ?

Fudou secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

_oOo_

Kidou se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, fixant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre noyée dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi il avait à ce point envi de pleurer.

Et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la mort de Kageyama. C'était autre chose.

Et quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait plus rester comme. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser trainer les choses sans réagir.

Mais par où commencer ?

_oOo_

_Pendant l'entrainement du lendemain…_

Kidou récupéra sa gourde posée à côté du banc et la vida d'un trait.

_ Kidou, tout va bien ?

Il se retourna et réalisa qu'Endou et Gouenji étaient assit sur le banc et le regardaient fixement.

_ Ou… Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Endou pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Bah c'est à toi de nous le dire, non ? Tu sais, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse depuis quelques jours. Tu dors, au moins ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres avant de se décider à se livrer un peu à ses deux meilleurs amis. Peut-être que eux, avec un œil extérieur, pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que Kageyama est mort mais… Mais je crois que c'est autre chose. Et maintenant, Fudou…

_ Fudou ?!

Ses deux amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

_ Oui, Fudou, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Gouenji poussa un profond soupir et riva ses yeux sombres sur Kidou.

_ C'est étonnant que toi, si intelligent et observateur, tu ne comprennes pas. Surtout que quand je me suis retrouvé dans ton cas, tu as tout de suite comprit que si je ne pensais qu'à Endou, c'était parce que…

_ Attends, ne me dit pas que… Moi ?! De Fudou !?

_ Oui.

Endou paraissait complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas l'échange entre son ami et son amant.

Gouenji perçu son incompréhension et lui serra la main en lui adressant un regard signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Kidou secoua la tête.

_ Tu délires, Gouenji.

Il se leva et prétexta un soudain mal de tête pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'idée d'être tombé amoureux de Fudou lui avait certes traversé l'esprit, mais entendre Gouenji l'insinuer à voix haute… Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte du dortoir.

Le calme du bâtiment apaisa instantanément ses nerfs à vifs.

_ Tiens, tiens, tu sèches l'entrainement, maintenant ?

Kidou leva les yeux et observa Fudou, nonchalamment accoudé sur la rampe de l'escalier, entre le 1er étage et le rez-de-chaussée.

_ Fudou…

Le jeune homme brun haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Kidou le regarda. Et réalisa enfin que Gouenji avait raison. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il si mal en voyant le regard glacial de Fudou posé sur lui ? Un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux qu'une franche rivalité.

Le jeune homme monta vivement les escaliers et passa sans un regard à côté de Fudou, bénissant ses lunettes qui dissimulait les larmes qu'il sentait menacer de déborder.

Fudou le rattrapa fermement par le bras, le serrant à lui en faire mal.

Le brun le poussa violement contre le mur, approchant son visage très, très près de celui de Kidou.

_ Tu sais Kidou, tu as beau être un stratège de géni, tu es vraiment lent à la détente.

_ Lâche-moi…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Lâche-moi !

Fudou se rapprocha encore collant littéralement son corps contre celui d'un Kidou de plus en plus désemparé. Il lui retira durement ses lunettes.

Kidou ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière elles, et il détestait ça. Tout le monde pouvait ainsi voir la détresse brillant dans ses yeux carmin. Il ne voulait pas être vu faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse, et surtout pas par Fudou ! Pour le brun, c'était la force qui comptait le plus. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans son monde. Si Fudou le voyait pleurer, il n'aurait définitivement plus la moindre chance.

Pourtant ses larmes coulaient bel et bien le long de ses joues.

Fudou tendit la main vers lui. Kidou s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il se passa. La main du jeune homme brun se posa doucement sur sa joue et essuya délicatement les grosses larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

_ Il était temps, Kidou… J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te tuer à force de tout garder en toi.

Kidou hoqueta, cherchant encore à lutter. Mais quand Fudou le serra dans ses bras, doucement, presque avec tendresse, il éclata en sanglot. Et il put enfin mettre des mots sur tout ce qui lui faisait tant de mal.

La mort brutale de Kageyama sans qu'il n'ait réellement eut le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui pour avoir joué avec tant de vies, d'avoir souillé le football qu'il aimait tant. Les sentiments incontrôlables qu'il ressentait pour Fudou, son envie de le comprendre, de réparer les dégâts causés par Kageyama, de le prendre dans ses bras. De l'aimer. Il ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsque sa voix s'enroua et qu'il n'avait plus rien ajouter. Et durant tout ce temps, Fudou l'avait gardé dans ses bras, l'écoutant vider son sac sans l'interrompre.

Kidou s'attendait à voir le brun lui jeter ses sarcasmes habituels au visage, mais pas à ce qui suivit.

_ J'ai essayé, Kidou… J'ai essayé de te parler mais on a jamais été doué pour communiquer, toi et moi. Au final, on ne faisait que s'insulter, encore et toujours. Mais je te voyais t'enfoncer et ça m'était insupportable… Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes… comme moi. Cynique… mesquin… Incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit à force de trop se barricader. Tu avais raison Kidou, l'autre nuit, quand tu as dit que tu ne m'imaginais pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit…

_ Non ! Je…

_ Si. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié comment faire confiance à quelqu'un, ce que ça fait que d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer… Et pire encore, comment aimer. Mais… C'est bizarre, depuis que je joue à tes côtés, c'est comme si… Tu m'as rappelé tout ça, Kidou.

Le jeune homme brun chassa les dernières larmes des joues de Kidou.

Le garçon châtain ferma les yeux alors que Fudou franchisait le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux pour l'embrasser.

Et en sentant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se sentit vraiment idiot de s'être autant prit la tête. Etre dans les bras de Fudou, répondre à son baiser, c'était la réponse à tout.

_oOo_

Kidou se retourna dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dût à un surplus de pensées agitant son esprit, mais à une présence à côté de lui.

_ Arrête de gigoter dans tout les sens, Kidou ! Si tu continues, je repars illico dans ma chambre.

_ Je t'ai pas demandé de venir, que je sache ! C'est toi qui t'es imposé, Fudou !

_ J'avais pas envie de devoir te cavaler après dehors pendant toute la nuit. Au moins là, je t'ai à l'œil.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me suivais, quand je sortais ?

_ A ton avis ?

Kidou marmonna quelque chose dans son oreiller. Vraiment, Fudou l'agaçait autant qu'il l'aimait.

_ J'avais peur que tu ne fasses une connerie parce que franchement, tu te refermais tellement sur toi-même…

_ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

_ Nan ! … Ou peut-être un peu.

Kidou sourit dans le noir.

Il sentit soudainement Fudou se glisser contre lui et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme châtain passa ses bras autour de lui, ses joues le brûlant furieusement.

_ Kidou ?

_ O… Oui ?

_ Respire, je vais pas te sauter dessus ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil à rattraper, à cause de toi.

_ Désolé…

Fudou secoua légèrement la tête avant de se blottir complètement contre Kidou avec un soupir satisfait.

_oOo_

_Le lendemain, pendant l'entrainement…_

Kidou renvoya son ballon à Gouenji avec un entrain renouvelé. Son ami le récupéra avant de lui adresser un sourire entendu.

_ Tu as l'air beaucoup plus en forme qu'hier, Kidou, ça me rassure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme châtain sourit à son tour. Il tourna la tête vers Fudou qui avait, pour une fois, décidé de participer à l'entrainement, et son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

_ Qui sait !

Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas dit clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais c'était tout comme.

_oOo_

_Le FFI s'acheva finalement, et la veille du retour au pays fut là en un clin d'œil…_

Kidou suivit Fudou à l'écart du reste de l'équipe. Le jeune homme brun s'adossa contre un muret, imité par le garçon châtain.

_ Fudou, tu vas rentrer à Ehime ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ehime… c'est loin d'Inazuma…

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de me faire officiellement transférer à Teikoku. Il est vraiment temps que leur équipe ait un capitaine digne de ce nom ! Et puis… Au moins comme ça, on pourra continuer de se voir.

Kidou sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Il lui paraissait bien loin, le Fudou cynique et violent qu'il avait rencontré il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

_ Continuer de se voir ? Je te manquerai, sinon ?

_ Ça se pourrait. Peut-être.

_ Tu peux clairement dire oui, je te jugerais pas, Fudou !

Fudou lui décocha un léger coup d'épaule avec un sourire en coin. Un vrai sourire, pas ce qui lui tenait lieu de rictus depuis si longtemps.

_oOo_

Kidou descendit de l'avion qui l'avait ramené au Japon. Son père avait envoyé un chauffeur pour le reconduire jusqu'à sa maison. Le jeune homme sourit en saluant ses amis de la main. Chacun allait rentrer chez soit, prendre des directions différentes et ça le rendait un peu triste. Mais au fond, il savait qu'ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Il se détourna, près à partir.

_ Kidou !

Il tourna la tête en entendant son nom ainsi crié et des pas précipités dans son dos. Fudou le rattrapa.

Le jeune homme brun agrippa la manche de sa veste et le tira vers lui.

_ Je t'aime, Kidou Yuuto.

Il l'embrassa au milieu de l'aéroport sans se soucier des regards curieux posés sur eux.

Il s'écarta, les joues rouges. Kidou sourit et abaissa ses lunettes pour plonger ses yeux carmin dans ceux de Fudou.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Fudou Akio.


End file.
